Boy Parts
by Haley'sCircus
Summary: After his traumatizing experiences at McKinley, a newly female Kurt Hummel must hide his true sex from his new classmates at Dalton Academy. Sequel to Girls, Boys, and Kurt Hummel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Readers have been requesting a sequel to Boys, Girls, and Kurt Hummel after its abrupt ending, so here it is. Enjoy.**

Kurt was awake at four thirty. It was still dark out and the entire house was almost silent, except for the small shuffles of his dad moving about upstairs. He got up with a sigh and tugged off his pajamas before disappearing into his bathroom to shower.

It had been about four weeks since he had gone through his second puberty. Four weeks since he had turned into a girl. Three weeks since Ricky raped him in the cafeteria in front of every one of his tormenters. Burt had taken him straight to the hospital where they examined him with a rape kit. It was horrifying, being forced to strip again, things poking and prodding, pictures being taken. He just wanted to go home. His minor injuries had been attended to and despite having taken a shower, the doctors were still able to collect a sample of Ricky's semen inside of him.

_Inside of him._

Ricky had been expelled from school and arrested. He was spending the next eighteen months in juvenile prison. Karofsky, Azimio, Baker, and all of the other jocks that had harassed him were suspended from school for two months. That didn't stop them from going to Kurt's house and smashing his mailbox, leaving dead animals on his front step, TP-ing his house, and shooting at it with paintballs. A couple times they had caught Kurt outside, usually sitting on his front step with a book. They threw pee balloons at him, and one time even held him down while the others tried to strip him. This had come to an abrupt stop when Burt came out of the house with a shotgun in his hand and an absolutely murderous expression on his face.

Burt sued the school. He had hired an excellent lawyer using his own savings and the case was quickly taken to court. It had lasted all of a week. With the overwhelming amount of evidence from not only witnesses, but pictures and the injuries inflicted on Kurt, the Hummels had this case in the bag. They had won, but to Kurt it felt as if nothing had even changed. People still drove past his house yelling abuse and damaging property, they wrote mean, awful things about him online, and the number of anonymous hate calls had increased exponentially. When he received his first death threat, Burt knew that Lima was no longer safe for his son.

He looked into private schools out of town that Kurt would be safe in. That was when he found Dobry Hall School for Girls about two hours away in Westerville. He had presented it to Kurt, who had immediately refused, saying he didn't want to ever see another girl again. While boys were tougher, girls were meaner and he didn't think he'd ever be able to trust them again. He had even ditched his girl clothes in favor of binding his chest down and dressing in his regular outfits once more. He had cut his hair, as well, but it was already growing again at a rapid pace. It reached his shoulders now and he had only cut it a week ago.

Burt had kept looking and came across Dalton Academy for boys. He knew what they might say about enrolling Kurt due to his…condition, but it was worth a shot. To his surprise, they had accepted Kurt with complete and utter understanding and sympathy to his case. The tuition was no problem, since they had the money won from the lawsuit. It was perfect.

To Kurt, those four weeks felt like a lifetime. So much had happened all at once and he felt so tired of hiding from the world. He looked at himself in the mirror with a frown. His once healthy, shapely body was now thinning at an alarming rate. It was impossible to eat with all of the stress he was under. He stepped into the shower and turned it on, letting the water go from cold to hot over his skin. He grabbed the shampoo and lathered it up in his newly trimmed hair before tackling the rest of his body quickly. He had shaved the night before, though he wasn't sure why he had felt the need to.

Stepping out, he wrapped a towel around himself and towel dried his hair before grabbing the gauze from the top of the toilet seat and wrapping it around his chest. He looked in the mirror as he bound his breasts tightly to his chest, and then secured it with a few safety pins. He slipped on some cotton panties-the only thing from his girl clothes that he still wore since his boy underwear no longer fit properly-and tugged an undershirt over his head.

Since he wasn't actually going to classes today, Kurt decided to wear normal clothes instead. He wore a long sleeved black button-up with a gray vest and skinny jeans. He styled his hair and went through his moisturizing routine before going over his packing list one last time. He had five suitcases containing clothes and personal products alone. In three were his regular clothes as well as the uniforms that he had been given. In the fourth were some outfits from his girl wardrobe as well as some bras and extra wrappings.

In the last suitcase he had all of his skin products, make-up, time-of-the-month supplies, and hair products along with whatever else he might need. His carry on contained all of his electronics. He didn't bring any pictures with him other than one of his family. He had no friends to take pictures with.

When he was sure that he had everything, Kurt began the process of lugging everything up to the living room. Once everything was up, he walked into the kitchen where Burt was waiting for him with a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Champ." Burt nodded.

Kurt smiled at him weakly. "Morning, Dad."

"You all ready? Got all your stuff packed?"

Kurt nodded. "Yep. Can I have your keys so I can put this stuff in the back seat?"

Burt tossed him his keys and watched as his son took the first two suitcases and wheeled them towards the front door. Outside it was dark and damp from last night's rain storm. It was crisp out, but still warm enough for early October that Kurt didn't need a jacket. He wheeled the suitcases over to the car and unlocked the large Navigator so that he could push the first two suitcases into the back seat. Then he returned to the house and repeated that with the rest of the luggage. Burt tried to offer him food, which Kurt politely refused and soon it was five thirty.

Kurt climbed into the passenger seat and rested his head against the window as Burt started the car. He was still tired, so the trip was extremely silent for the most part, especially when he fell asleep after the first half hour. When he woke, he was greeted with the smell of a toasted blueberry bagel and coffee.

"Just in case you decide you're hungry." Burt commented gently.

Kurt stared at the bag containing the food before looking up at his dad. "How long was I asleep?"

Burt glanced at the clock. "About an hour and fifteen minutes. We just reached Westerville."

Kurt took a deep breath as he stretched the best he could in the car. "How much longer?" He yawned.

"Ten, twenty minutes." Burt shrugged. "Not too long."

Kurt nodded and ripped a piece off from the bagel and bit into it before taking a sip of coffee. It was still hot, which was a relief to Kurt. He couldn't stand room temperature or cold coffee. Knowing his dad wouldn't protest, he turned on the radio and switched it to his favorite show tunes station. Don't Rain On My Parade filtered out through the car's speakers and he rested back in his seat, humming along with it. Usually Burt would complain and switch it to the old rock station, but today, he just let Kurt do what he wanted. The kid deserved some peace.

Fifteen minutes passed in a flash and before Kurt knew it, his dad was pulling into the parking lot of the largest building Kurt had ever seen in person. It looked just like he had expected it to look: old, polished, preppy and wealthy. The landscape was beautiful with professionally maintained gardens and freshly cut grass. The entrance was huge, with large doors that led straight to the main office.

The inside was large and silent, the sound of Kurt's shoes on the tiled floors echoing throughout the whole place. He and Burt entered the main office and walked up to one of the secretaries.

"Good morning, can I help you?" She asked cheerfully.

"Uh, yea. Kurt Hummel is starting here today." Burt said, nodding to his son.

The secretary typed something into her computer and smiled. "Yep!" She nodded and grinned up at Kurt. "Welcome to Dalton Academy, Kurt. I hope you enjoy it here." She stood and went over to a cabinet, pulling out a key. "This is the key to your dorm." She said handing it to him. "You are in Windsor house, room 16A. If you have trouble finding your room, there are plenty of students that will be happy to help. She walked over to the printer and pulled out the papers. "Here is your schedule and a map of the school. It's easy to get lost at first, but you'll figure it out eventually."

Kurt accepted everything with a polite thank you and walked out with his dad, stuffing the key in his pocket. After a little driving around, Burt finally found Windsor house. It was about a hundred or so feet from the main building with a small parking lot on the side for student cars. Burt parked there and helped Kurt get all of his stuff out. Kurt slung his backpack over his shoulder and propped the carry on on top of one of the suitcases. He grabbed that and second one before wheeling them up to the front door. He got through the first set of doors, and was halfway through the second when one of his suitcases got stuck on the threshold. Great. The front hall of the house, which was actually more like a mansion, was empty at the moment. There was a large staircase that led up to the rooms, and he could see a common room to the left. He yanked at his bag and got it in, sighing a little in annoyance when it ripped slightly. Perfect, his Louis Vuitton was ruined. He groaned when he saw the large set of stairs and took a deep breath before picking up his suitcases and starting the climb. While he may have been a Cheerio, this was much worse and halfway up, he had to take a break. He could hear the muffled sounds of boys getting ready and checked the time. Seven forty-seven. He took another breath and held it as he quickly hurried up the rest of the steps. He exhaled loudly once he was at the top, panting hard. His lack of appetite had also made him much weaker. Seeing Burt at the bottom of the steps, he decided to go on ahead to his room.

He checked one hall, only to realize that it was the B-wing, so he turned and went the opposite way. A's everywhere. He listed off the numbers until he reached 16A and pulled out the key. He tested the doorknob first and was surprised to see that it was already unlocked. Stuffing the key back into his pocket, he slowly entered the room. The very first thing he noticed was his bed, bare of everything but a sheet. A comforter and blankets were folded at the end of the bed with pillows resting on top.

He lugged the suitcases in and dropped them by the bed before turning and stopping dead in his tracks. The other half of the room contained another bed, already slept in. There were posters and pictures all over the walls and a laptop sat on a desk that faced the wall. Somebody already lived here. Kurt went back into the hall to make sure he was in the right room before entering again.

"Hey!" A pudgy brunet with a cheerful smile on his face left the bathroom wearing a Dalton uniform. He had a sweet face that reminded Kurt of the Pillsbury doughboy. The boy looked friendly enough…

"H-Hi." Kurt mumbled, quickly ducking his head.

"You must be my new roommate." The boy grinned. "I'm Trent."

Kurt nodded. "Hi." He muttered before leaving the room. He kicked himself as he walked down the hallway. He was such an idiot. Now that kid probably thought he was a total weirdo. Why did he have to freak out around everybody?

"You alright, Kurt?" Burt asked as he hefted two more suitcases up the stairs. "Where's your room?"

Kurt pointed to his door. "Right there. I'm going to get the last suitcase." He rushed down the stairs and out to the Navigator, hefting the last bag out of the back seat. He shut the door and hurried back inside. It was much easier getting up the stairs with one suitcase and once he was at the top, he made his way back to the room where Burt was waiting for him with a rather confused looking Trent.

"Alright, bud. You all set?" Burt asked.

Kurt nodded, staring at the ground. "Yep." Now that he was around strangers, he had started speaking in a lower voice again, just like he had the first couple days of becoming a girl.

"You know if you need anything just give me a call." Burt reminded him. "Even if it's three in the morning."

Kurt nodded. "Got it." He walked with Burt into the hallway and gave him a tight hug. "I'll miss you. That's about the only thing I'll miss."

Burt gave his son a bone crushing hug and nodded. "I love you, Kurt. I just want to keep you safe. I feel like I've already failed you."

Kurt shook his head. "It was my fault for not telling you. I'm sorry."

Burt sighed. "It's over. You're safe here. Nobody will know you're here."

Kurt nodded. "Who knows, maybe I'll even have friends." He said, forcing a smile.

"Of course you will. You're much too likeable." Burt smiled before ruffling Kurt's hair. For once, he allowed it.

After another quick hug and a kiss to the top of Kurt's head, Burt waved goodbye and disappeared down the stairs. For the first time in his life, Kurt was completely and utterly alone.

He returned to the room, where Trent was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. "My name's Kurt." He mumbled before sitting down on the bed and curling into a ball.

Trent's smile appeared again, though this time there was hints of concern in it. "Nice to meet you. If you want, I can give you a tour of the school."

Kurt's eyes flashed. Unnecessary kindness? There had to be a catch. "No thanks." He turned and unzipped his first suitcase. He began the process of pulling out clothes and sorting them into piles to be put into drawers.

Trent's smile faltered. "Well uh, do you wanna sit with me and my friends for lunch?"

The shirt Kurt was folding slipped out of his hands onto the floor. "No."

"Come on, it'll be fun. I'll introduce you to all-."

"_I said no!"_ Kurt snapped, making Trent flinch. He picked up the shirt and started folding it, then unsatisfied with it, shook it out and tried again. He did this several times.

"Oh, o-okay." Trent nodded. He checked the time. "I guess I'll just uh…leave you alone." He slung his bag over his shoulder and quickly headed out of the room.

Kurt took a few deep breaths and focused on the folding, relieved to finally be alone.

"Hey, Trent!"

Trent looked up to see a group of boys rushing to catch up with him. "Hey guys."

"I heard the new kid got here this morning." Wes said.

"He did?" Jeff asked in surprise before turning to Nick. "Did you hear about this?" The boy shook his head.

"What does he look like?" Blaine asked. "Can he sing? We've still got that spot on the Warblers that we need filling ever since Charlie graduated."

David noticed Trent's disconcerted expression. "What is it, man?"

"His name is Kurt, but he's…weird." Trent frowned.

"Pfft, so? We all are." Wes shrugged.

Trent shook his head quickly. "No, you don't get it. It's like he was afraid of me, and then when I asked him if he wanted to have lunch with us he got really angry."

"He's probably just shy or something." Jeff shrugged. "Maybe he got bullied. It always takes kids like that a while to get comfortable and realize that nobody is going to hurt him."

Blaine scowled at him. "Kids like that?"

"You know what I mean, Blaine." Jeff said.

Trent sighed. "I guess. He probably just wants to be alone. I don't think he even knew he'd have a roommate."

"Well, why don't we introduce ourselves tonight?" Blaine offered. "We can take our food to the house tonight and eat in Trent's room."

Trent looked a little uncertain. "What if he leaves?"

"We'll just have to keep him there using our charm." Wes joked.

Trent sighed. "All right."

It only took about two hours for Kurt to unpack. His girl clothes were hidden safely at the bottom of his dresser under a pile of winter clothes and as for his underwear and binding, he just hoped Trent never decided to take a peek in his underwear drawer. The boy only had a comb and a small container of gel in the bathroom so Kurt felt a little guilty for loading the counter with all of his hair products. As for his tampons and pads, those were kept in his suitcase and stored in the closet. He filled his desk with his electronics and his laptop was set on top. He positioned his stereo on top of his dresser beside the picture of him and his family. Once he had made the bed and set all of his school supplies onto his night stand, he flopped down on his bed and looked around. This was his life now.

He felt a little guilty for being so harsh to Trent that morning. The boy probably just wanted to be a good roommate, but he just didn't know anymore. Kurt sighed. He would apologize later. For now, he got up and decided to tour the school grounds on his own. He roamed the corridors, getting lost a few times and asking teachers for directions. He made sure he knew the route to all of his classes, the library, the nearest bathroom, and the dining hall. Then lastly, he entered the gym. It looked nothing like McKinley's. It was much larger with a lot of new equipment, but it still sent shivers down Kurt's back and he quickly left. He stopped in a bathroom and made sure nobody was in it before using one of the stalls. Then he left and wandered a little longer.

By lunchtime, Kurt was so familiar with the building that he could have grown up in it, sorta. He had also checked in with the nurse so that she knew he was here and delivered his medical files to her. Now he was working up the courage to enter the dining hall. It was a large room that sort of reminded Kurt of the Great Hall in Harry Potter. Long wooden tables with benches filled the room instead of the individual ones like at McKinley. There were different lines for ever kind of food. There was pizza and burgers, Italian, Asian, Mexican, subs, vegan, and so on. Kurt was starting to understand why Dalton tuition was so expensive. Kurt had his meal card in his pocket, so he looked around, trying to figure out what he wanted to eat. He finally settled on Chinese and got in line. He looked around and all he could see was a sea of navy blazers, chatting and eating just like and other high school. Without his uniform, Kurt stuck out like a sore thumb. Once he had his sticky rice and spring rolls, he froze and looked around, trying to find a place to sit.

"Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt sighed. "Wonderful." He muttered. He turned to see Trent waving to him from a group of boys and gesturing for him to come over. Kurt looked around desperately trying to find any other place he could sit, but there didn't seem to be anywhere else. With a defeated sigh, he trudged over to Trent's table and sat down in the space Trent left him.

"You must be Kurt, I'm Blaine." A dark haired boy smiled. He held up his hand to shake, making Kurt flinch.

Blaine looked at him in surprise, but the others pretended not to notice as they all took turns introducing themselves.

"So why did you transfer to Dalton?" Wes asked.

Kurt looked up at him warily and didn't reply.

"Umm, do you like to sing?" David asked quickly to break the awkward silence.

Kurt hesitated before nodding. "I can sing."

Trent beamed. "That's great! You should audition for the Warblers."

"Absolutely not." Kurt shook his head quickly.

"What? Why? You just said-."

"I said no." Kurt said dangerously.

"How do you know if you don't want to if you've never tried it?" Blaine asked.

"I just know." Kurt muttered.

"Oh come on, what are you afraid of?" Wes asked.

Kurt inhaled sharply and got up. "The answer is no." He hissed before throwing out his almost completely uneaten lunch and leaving the dining hall.

Trent turned to the others. "See what I mean? It's like he hates everybody."

"Or he's afraid." David frowned.

"Where's he from anyway?" Jeff asked.

Trent shrugged. "I hope he's not like this all year."

"Just give him some time to relax." Blaine urged him. "Don't push him, let him come to you."

"You make it sound like Kurt's a wild animal." Nick laughed.

Blaine shrugged. "Just give him some space. He'll come around eventually."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt fled back to Windsor house and ran up to his and Trent's room. He was panting heavily and he felt like he was being pursued despite knowing very well that nobody had followed him out of the dining hall. He locked his door then went into the bathroom and locked that door, his phone gripped tightly in his hand. His doctor had told him and his dad that something like this might happen: social anxiety, paranoia, stress. He felt like something was pressing on his lungs. Yanking off his shirt, he unhooked the bandaging and raced to unwrap it, the pressure on his chest going slack. It didn't make a difference.

For a little bit, Kurt positioned himself by the toilet, convinced he was going to throw up. He did the breathing techniques that the doctors had showed him for calming himself down.

_Rock, inhale through nose, rock, exhale through mouth. Relax. Rock, inhale through nose, rock, exhale through mouth. Relax._

They aren't going to hurt you.

_Rock, inhale through nose, rock, exhale through mouth. Relax._

They just want to be your friends.

_Rock, inhale through nose, rock, exhale through mouth. Relax._

You can trust them.

_Rock, inhale through nose, rock, exhale through mouth. Relax._

They aren't going to hurt you.

_Rock, inhale through nose, rock, exhale through mouth. Relax._

They aren't going to hurt you.

Eventually, the nausea faded and he was breathing normally again, relaxing as his heart beat slowed. Feeling as if he hadn't slept in a year, Kurt rose to his feet and unlocked the door, peeking out to make sure he was still alone. He walked out of the bathroom and slipped under the covers of his bed once he had kicked off his shoes. He pulled his comforter up to his chin and fell asleep.

Trent was back by the time Kurt woke up. He was sitting at his desk tapping away on the keys of his laptop. He was being careful not to make any loud noise in consideration of his sleeping roommate. He was glad Kurt was getting some sleep. Frankly, the boy looked like he was seriously lacking in the departments of sleeping and eating. Besides, Kurt may be a little nicer when he was well rested.

Kurt got out of bed and the first thing he noticed were his breasts hanging freely under his shirt. Jumping, he whirled around so his back was to Trent and scurried into the bathroom. He was relieved to find his bandaging still sitting unraveled on the floor. Trent must have not gone into the bathroom since he got back to the dorm. Locking the door, Kurt pulled off his shirt and carefully rewrapped his chest, pinning it tightly. Once he was sure his breasts were now invisible under his shirt, he left the bathroom.

"Hey." Trent smiled, turning around in his chair. "You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. You looked tired."

Kurt rubbed his eyes and stretched, groaning a little. "What time is it?"

"Almost three." Trent replied, checking his phone. He stared at Kurt for a moment as if contemplating. "Look, my friends and I wanted to apologize for the way we acted at lunch. We really didn't mean to make you feel pressured or uncomfortable."

_"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. That probably wasn't the best approach for the waxing." Quinn shrugged._

Kurt stared at him intently. "Are you lying to me?"

Trent's eyes widened in surprise. "What? No, we just feel bad. A lot of us know what it's like to be bullied. We've all gone through it."

_"If it helps, we've all been through it. It's sort of like initiation."_

"What makes you think I've been bullied?" Kurt scowled.

"I…I just figured…" Trent said alarmed by how defensive Kurt was being.

"Don't make assumptions." Kurt told him, his eyes narrowing dangerously. He grabbed his bag and left the room.

For Kurt's first two weeks at Dalton, Trent and the Warblers stayed diligent in their quest to recruit Kurt for not only the Warblers, but also as their friend. Only problem was that each attempt resulted in a defensive, suspicious Kurt walking out of the room. They were beginning to lose hope.

"Maybe we need to think of things to do with Kurt that he enjoys." David suggested.

"I don't know anything about him." Trent frowned. "He doesn't talk to anybody during class and then he goes straight to the library after school to do homework. When he comes back, he locks himself in the bathroom to shower and goes directly to bed without a word. He's already gone when I wake up."

Blaine frowned. "There's got to be something we can do with him. Is he on Facebook?"

Trent shook his head. "All I know is the name of his old school."

That afternoon, the boys huddled around a computer in the library and typed McKinley High School into the search engine. The first link was to an article titled "Sophomore and Parent Sues School After Being Raped in Cafeteria." The boys exchanged curious glances.

"Click on it. See what it is." Wes urged.

Trent hesitated before clocking on the link. There was a picture of Ricky's mug shot, the only visual provided. The boys peered at it before reading the article to themselves.

**A fifteen year old sophomore at McKinley High in Lima, Ohio was brutally raped and beaten in the cafeteria of the school only a week or so after school had started. The girl was restrained by four boys while a senior member of the football team (see photo) stripped and raped her. It was reported that there were in fact staff members monitoring the lunch period but a large group of students had blocked their view of the scene. Many other cases of sexual assault on the girl were reported after the incident and the girl's parent filed a lawsuit the following Friday. **

**The sophomore had not only been sexually harassed by classmates, but physically beaten and verbally abused by several students and bullied to a point in which she was forced to walk naked through the halls of school after having her clothes stolen.**

**While the girl and her father won the lawsuit, he has made the claim that his child will never be returning to McKinley despite the sincere apologies from the school board and the reforms on anti-bullying policies in the school. **

The boys looked at each other in shock.

"Sounds like a great school." Nick muttered sarcastically.

"I wonder what happened to the girl." Trent said.

"Transferred. Probably private school." Jeff replied. "After all of that, no way I'd stick around."

"This still tells us nothing about Kurt." Blaine sighed.

"We know that it was a horrible school full of terrible bullies." Nick offered.

The boys started to look for more links, but the bell rang for the end of third period.

"We'll look some more after gym." Wes decided as the group walked to the gymnasium.

To the boys' surprise, Kurt was in gym that day. He was already in his gym clothes when they entered the gym and Blaine was astonished by how…athletic he looked. His legs were slender and toned with his shorts pulled up to his thighs and his baggy shirt concealing delicate arms. He was no weight lifter, but Blaine was willing to bet he had abs.

"Hey, Kurt!" He called over, watching the boy jump in surprise. He sighed as Kurt slowly shifted towards the coach and pretended not to see him. He followed the other boys into the locker room and got changed.

"Did Kurt just get transferred to our gym class or something?" Nick asked.

"I guess. He got here just in time, too." Wes said.

"How come?" Blaine asked.

"Swimming, duh. That's always the best unit. We don't even have to warm up." Wes answered.

The others grinned and Blaine contently whispered "yesssssss" under his breath.

"What if Kurt doesn't like to swim?" Trent asked.

"What makes you say that? Everybody likes to swim!" David said.

"He doesn't seem to like much of anything." Trent shrugged. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Give him some time." Blaine urged again. "Maybe if he sees how much we want to be his friend then he'll start letting his guard down a little."

Trent sighed. "I hope you're right."

They walked out in their uniforms and immediately looked over at Kurt, who was already doing his stretches.

"Whoa, he's flexible." David said in surprise. "Maybe he's a gymnast."

Blaine shrugged, watching Kurt intently. He couldn't take his eyes off of the pale, slender leg that twisted up and around, high in the air, back curling as if he had no bones. It took him a few seconds to realize that somebody was calling his name.

"Sheesh, Blaine. Don't pop a boner." Wes teased, making the boy blush and shove him jokingly.

"Shut up." Blaine muttered.

"Kurt and Blainey sittin' in a tree. Kurt leaves 'cause he hates ev'rybody." Jeff sang.

"You guys are being jerks." Trent stated.

"Sorry." Jeff said sheepishly.

Ignoring them, Blaine trotted over to Kurt and smiled. "Hey."

Kurt stiffened and turned around, blushing furiously. He tried to say something, but as he stared into Blaine's intense, gorgeous eyes and charming smile, he became frozen in place. He was like a deer caught in headlights.

Blaine noticed this and gave him a warm smile. "Do you like sports?" He asked kindly. "I prefer dance, but I love the team atmosphere."

_"Sorry, gay kid. I only protect my girls. The only way you're safely walking out of here is in a Cheerio's uniform." Sue shrugged, looking very disinterested in Kurt's impending doom._

Kurt didn't reply. He was standing still and staring at him. Blaine shifted uneasily. "I remember my first few weeks at Dalton. I didn't talk to anybody." He started stretching and Kurt struggled not to stare at his muscles. "I transferred here because I got bullied really badly at my old school. They didn't take too kindly to having a queer amongst them." He gave Kurt an understanding smile. "It was tough."

_"You may be a girl, but you're still a fucking fag. I'm probably carrying out one of your fantasies right now, you cockslut." Baker continued, and shame welled up in Kurt's chest._

Kurt turned to look at him. "Tough?"

Blaine started to nod and stopped when he noticed Kurt's fists clenching.

"Yes." Kurt hissed. "Liking boys must be such an ordeal."

Blaine looked at him in astonishment. "You're straight?"

_Kurt put on a brave front and glared at him. "I think I'd have to be a guy to be gay. Technically, I'm straight now."_

_"No way, growing tits doesn't make you any less of a faggot. If anything, it makes you even more of a freak." Karofsky retorted._

Kurt stared at him coldly. "I don't know what I am."

Blaine nodded and it was obvious that Kurt wanted to be left alone, so he retreated back to the group of boys.

"How'd it go?" Wes asked, appearing behind him with the others.

"I…I'm not sure." Blaine frowned. "He's going to be a tough one to crack."

"Give it time. If anybody can get him out of that shell of his, it's you." David said and Blaine nodded in agreement, though this time he wasn't too sure.

Kurt was just finishing up his stretches when he felt that awful rush of liquid in his panties. A blush rose on his face as he stiffened in his spot before hurrying over to the coach and whispering into his ear. Then he rushed out of the gym, running all the way to the nurse's office. He was panting when he finally burst in.

"Kurt? What can I do for you?" The nurse asked.

Kurt glanced over at a boy sitting in a chair who was getting his hand bandaged by a nurse's assistant. "Um, could we talk privately?" He whispered.

"Of course." She smiled understandingly and led him into the back room, closing the door behind her. "What's the problem?"

Kurt fidgeted nervously. "I'm bleeding."

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "From down there?"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. "I…I know this is an all boy's school. I was…I was just wondering if you had anything here that I could use." He said softly.

"Wait one second." She instructed.

Kurt nodded and bounced impatiently, cringing when he felt more blood soak into his underwear. It seemed like a million years had passed before the nurse returned and presented him with a tampon.

"Do you know how to use this?" She asked and Kurt flushed as he nodded. "Good. Put this in and go back to your dorm. Take a shower and wash your clothes right away. Soak your underwear in cold water and detergent to get the stains out." She wrote him a pass. "I'll call your gym teacher to excuse you from class and have him send someone to bring you your belongings."

Kurt nodded gratefully and once she had left, he locked the door. He dropped his shorts and panties and spread his legs to insert the tampon, making an uncomfortable face as it went in. He quickly disposed of it and hiked his shorts up before thanking the nurse and heading to Windsor.

Once he was in his room, he opened his top drawer and pulled out some clean underwear, groaning as a cramp in his abdomen made itself known. "Why anybody would ever want to be a girl." He muttered as he dug into his closet and pulled out his suitcase. He selected a tampon a tampon and hurried into the bathroom. He stropped and pulled out the tampon, quickly throwing it away in disgust. He grabbed a towel from under the sink and looked in the full body mirror in irritation. His inner thighs were stained with blood and it was spread across his groin. Gross. He hopped into the shower and welcomed the hot water like a Labor Day sale.

Trent was called out of gym ten minutes after Kurt had left. He jogged over to the coach a little confused. "Yes, sir?"

"Mr. Hummel had to leave class due to a medical issue. Would you mind bringing him his possessions?" The coach asked.

Trent nodded quickly. "Of course." He hurried into the locker room and grabbed his room key before gathering up all of Kurt's things. He put his folded up uniform into his school bag and slung it over his shoulder before grabbing Kurt's perfectly polished shoes. He left through the gym door, walking the distance to Windsor house. The scuffling of his shoes echoed in the empty building as he ascended the main stairs. He turned right into the A wing and fished his key out of his pocket, unlocking the door. He entered and set Kurt's things on his bed.

"Kurt?" He called out. He heard the shower running and the door was halfway open. From inside, he could hear the sweetest voice he'd ever heard singing Defying Gravity. It actually made him smile. He was going to have to tell the others. They'd be so excited; the Warblers had never had a countertenor before.

He started to walk towards the bathroom, Kurt's dresser catching his eye as he walked closer to it. His eyes widened comically and he blushed as he found himself staring into a drawer full of panties with a few pairs of boxers here and there. "What the..." He muttered. _Don't judge._ He reminded himself. Wearing girl's underwear wasn't anything to be ostracized for. So what if his roommate was a tranny?

He heard the water shut off and the voice became clearer, ringing out pure and sweet like a Disney princess. He decided to wait on the bed for Kurt to come out to make sure he was okay before going back to class. After a few minutes, Trent grew impatient. How long did it take to get out of the shower for Pete's sake? He looked up quickly when the door opened and out stepped…

a girl?

Kurt stepped out of the shower and immediately propped one leg onto the toilet to put in the new tampon before drying himself off. Making sure there wasn't any more blood on him or in the tub, he wrapped himself in a towel and stepped out of the bathroom, only to find Trent waiting for him on the bed.

"Ahhh! TRENT!" Kurt shrieked. "_What the fuck?_" He clutched the towel tightly to his chest, trying to hide more of his breasts. With such a short towel, it was pretty obvious that he had no dick.

Trent stared at him in horror and bewilderment. "Kurt? Y-you have boobs!"

"_Get out!" _Kurt screamed. _"Leave!"_

Unable to do anything else, Trent obeyed. His mind was blank of all thoughts except for the fact that his roommate, his MALE roommate, had boobs and no cock. He stumbled out of the room and shut the door before fleeing down the stairs and back to gym.

Kurt felt like crying. It was happening all over again. Hadn't he learned from last time to never let his guard down while showering? He could just picture it in his mind: Trent running off to tell his friends, all of them being completely disgusted.

_"Ew! No way we're sharing a locker room with that freak of nature!" A Cheerio named Cassidy grimaced._

They'd tell everyone and the touching would start again. The touching and stripping and sly comments that made him feel so dirty inside.

_"I bet you'd love that, Lady Hummel. For everyone to see your cute little panties." Chaz grinned._

The queasiness returned and Kurt lied down in just his towel, trying to stop his rapidly beating hear from bursting out of his chest.

_Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat._

Eventually, he was under control again and he slowly got up. Shuffling over to his dresser, he dropped his towel and slipped on a pair of panties, then dug through his drawer until he found a bra. What was the point of binding if everybody knew, anyway? He pulled on some boxers and a camisole before grabbing his laptop off of his desk and crawling into bed.

Screw the blood stains.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt wasn't at dinner that night. After what he had seen, Trent avoided his room, going straight to the library after school and brushing his friends' questions off by telling them that Kurt was sick and wanted some time alone.

"We should bring him something to eat." Nick spoke up. "Just in case he's hungry."

The other boys nodded in agreement and ordered him a sandwich from the sub counter.

"I think it'd be better if I just brought it up to him." Trent said, giving the disappointed boys an apologetic smile. "I don't think Kurt wants all of us in his space, but I'll tell you if something big happens."

After dinner, Trent prepared himself for the absolute worst possible situations as he carried the sandwich bag and his own school bag up to his dorm. He really just hoped Kurt wouldn't request a new roommate. He'd hate to think he had driven Kurt out for something like this before he'd even had a chance to prove himself. This time, Trent nervously knocked to warn Kurt before entering.

Kurt was curled up in bed, watching something on his laptop. When Trent came in, he looked up and fear flashed across his face. He paused whatever he was watching and crawled back away from Trent into the corner, grabbing one of his textbooks for defense. He glared at Trent. "If you touch me," he said a little shakily, "I will scream and kick you in the balls. And then I will report you to the dean." He and Trent held their gazes for a long time before Trent held up the bag.

"I..I bought you a sandwich." He blurted dumbly. He watched as a confused look replaced the threatening glare and Kurt slowly lowered the text book. "What? What's wrong?"

"Are you gay?" Kurt asked, squinting his eyes at him.

Trent shook his head. "Nah, I like girls." He shrugged. "Are you? It's okay if you are." He added quickly.

Kurt sighed and dropped the book. "I…I don't know what I qualify as anymore." Blushing, he stood up and Trent couldn't stop himself from staring at Kurt's chest. Seeing someone who he had thought was a guy and now had boobs was really freaky. Kurt looked up at him shyly and frowned, quickly crossing his arms over his chest. "Stop that." He ordered.

"Sorry." Trent quickly looked away. "Soooo…. are you transgender?" He asked carefully, not wanting to offend Kurt in any way. The boy was like a deer: one quick move and he'd flee.

Kurt shook his head. "Have you told anybody?"

Trent copied him. "Of course not! I'd never tell anybody. It's nobody's business but yours."

Kurt looked at him with a great amount of scrutiny before running a hand through his hair, which was already getting increasingly shaggy and long. "I uh, I was born a boy. You know, with a dick and everything." He explained, gesturing to his groin. He cleared his throat. "Back in September, I found out I had a genetic mutation that made me go through a second puberty and I turned into a girl. My dick shrank; my chest grew, the whole nine yards." He mumbled. "If you don't believe me, check my birth certificate." Kurt looked down and played with the hem of his shirt. "Obviously, there were complications at my old school so I had to transfer here."

Trent stared in amazement. It sounded absolutely sci-fi. He couldn't believe people like that existed. "And they let you enroll even though…you know?" He asked.

Kurt nodded. "I'm a very special case."

"Man, that has got to be the worst thing that could possibly ever happen. What does not having any junk feel like?" Trent asked curiously.

"Really empty." Kurt replied honestly. "There's just this huge gap there where my dick used to be and I have to sit down to pee all the time. It's pretty irritating."

Trent smiled. "Well I promise I won't tell anyone, and if you ever need any help, I'm here for you."

For the first time since Kurt had arrived, a tiny, timid smile appeared on his face and Trent couldn't help filling up with pride for finally cracking the shell. (Take that, Blaine!) They sat in silence for a few long minutes until Kurt looked over at the sandwich. "Thank you for bringing me dinner." He said softly before accepting the bag from Trent and curling up on his bed with it.

Trent stared a little longer before turning away and going to his desk to work on homework. Having a girl (sorta) as his roommate might provide challenges, but he knew that he needed to prove his loyalty to Kurt. Otherwise Kurt would probably never talk to him or anyone else ever again and that hard work would have been all for nothing.

The next morning, Trent woke up and was surprised to see Kurt still fast asleep in his bed. He was extra careful to stay quiet as he got up and went into the bathroom to style his hair and brush his teeth. He was halfway through his teeth when he heard the rustling of sheets as Kurt started to rouse.

"Fuck!"

Trent looked up in concern and set his tooth brush down on the counter before quickly spitting and hurrying into the bedroom. "Kurt? Are you okay?" He asked.

Kurt was standing over his bed with his covers pulled back. He was standing oddly, with his legs clamped shut. "Yea, I'm fine." He muttered.

As he stepped closer, Trent noticed Kurt's reddening face. He looked down and gasped when he saw fresh red blood staining Kurt's sheets. "Kurt! Blood! Are you okay?" He asked urgently. He grabbed Kurt's arm. "We need to get you to the nurse!"

Kurt sighed and tugged his arm away before getting to work stripping the sheets off of the bed. "Relax, Trent. I'm just on my period."

"Oh." Trent sighed in relief, then stiffened and turned bright pink. _"Oh."_

Kurt laughed and once the sheet was bundled up he disappeared into the bathroom to clean himself up. Trent decided to just wait until later to finish brushing his teeth. Kurt obviously needed the bathroom at the moment more than he did. He was putting his tie on when he heard Kurt calling his name.

"Yea?" He called back, buttoning his blazer in the mirror.

"Umm, can you do me a favor?" Kurt asked him carefully.

"Sure, what do you need?" Trent shrugged.

"Can you grab me some uh….underwear and a tampon please?" Kurt croaked, obviously embarrassed.

Trent blushed furiously. "Oh, uh…yeah, hold on." He stuttered, slowly walking over to Kurt's dresser drawer and opening it up. He felt like the world's biggest perv as he fished through Kurt's top drawer for a pair of panties. He was the shade of a tomato as he grabbed them and a tampon from the box on Kurt's bedside table before hurrying to the bathroom. Trent knocked on the door hesitantly. "Um, do you want me to come in?" He mumbled.

"No!" Kurt said quickly. "Just uh, open the door a tiny bit and throw them in."

Flushing from the awkwardness of the entire situation, Trent opened the door a crack and quickly threw the girl-stuff in. Then he quickly walked back to his desk to occupy himself until Kurt came out.

"Thank you." Kurt mumbled once the bathroom door opened. He was obviously just as embarrassed if not more by the whole situation. He was only in his underwear and Trent tried to look anywhere else but Kurt's perfect swimsuit model figure. His breasts had gotten bigger since he'd changed and the curve of his hips was much more prominent. In other words, he was hot. Trent now understood why Kurt wanted to keep this a secret so badly. If the student body found out that they were going to school with that sex on a stick, they'd never leave Kurt alone.

Kurt grabbed some bandaging and his uniform before heading back to the bathroom. When he reappeared, he looked just like the boy Trent had thought he'd been rooming with for the past two weeks. "What happened to…" He inquired, motioning to his chest.

"Oh, I bound them down with bandaging." Kurt answered. "Somebody would definitely notice them if I didn't."

Trent nodded in understanding and grabbed his bag. "Listen: I know you're still not crazy about hanging out with us yet, but I still want to invite you to have breakfast with us. You don't even have to talk."

Kurt sighed and slung his own bag over his shoulder. "Alright."

Trent grinned excitedly. "Really?"

"Kurt cleared his throat and nodded. "Really." He confirmed, his voice going lower and a little more masculine.

Trent beamed and led him downstairs where Blaine and the others were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Wes asked. "We've been waiting here for like, ten minutes."

Kurt blushed and stared at his feet guiltily, sparking Blaine's curiosity.

"We're just running a little late. Alarm clocks didn't go off." Trent shrugged and Kurt was thankful for his quick thinking.

Blaine nodded and smiled at Kurt. "We're going to breakfast. You coming?"

Kurt hesitated and glanced at Trent, who nodded reassuringly. "Yes."

Hearing that one small word, the boys' faces lit up and they chattered excitedly as they entered the cafeteria. While they ate, the boys walked about swimming in the gym.

"You'll love it, Kurt. There are water jets and a slide and three diving boards." Blaine grinned.

"And if you turn the lights off, there are LED lights under the pool and the water gets all neon and rainbow." Wes continued.

"Sometimes we sneak into the pool at night on the weekends and swim in the dark." Blaine whispered.

Kurt raised a eyebrow at that. "Sounds…amazing." He said, trying to imagine it in his head.

"It is. So you are going to be swimming tomorrow, right?" David asked.

Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts by that. "Ummm…."

"It's okay if you don't have a swimsuit, the school has plenty." Thad told him.

Kurt blushed. "I'm not much of a swimmer."

"It's fun. We don't do laps or anything. We just goof off and play volleyball or whatever." Jeff added.

Kurt looked over to Trent for help. "I really can't. I don't know how to swim."

"So? Stay in the shallow end." Wes shrugged.

"I'm just not a fan of flaunting my body." Kurt mumbled, growing red. He looked up in surprise when Blaine rested his hand over Kurt's/.

"It's okay, we've all been there. Wear a shirt in the pool if you want. We won't question it." He smiled understandingly.

Kurt shrugged, not sure how his bandaging would hold up in the pool. "Maybe. I-I'll think about it."

Blaine nodded. "Well if you decide to swim, you are always welcome to play on my volleyball team." He grinned.

"What? No fair! I want Kurt." Wes frowned.

"Too bad." Blaine smirked smugly.

"Let him choose." Wes protested.

The boys turned to look at him and Kurt blushed. "Umm, I can be on Blaine's team." He said softly.

"Ha!" Blaine said triumphantly.

"Fine." Wes pouted.

"Sorry." Kurt frowned. "I don't have to be on anybody's team. I-I'll just watch."

"What? No, I'm just kidding." Wes insisted. "Really."

Kurt ignored Blaine's confused look and nodded, playing with his cereal idly. He didn't finish his breakfast and when it was time to leave for class, Blaine watched with interest as Kurt looked around the dining hall. It was as if he was expecting someone who wasn't coming. Then he rushed out of the dining hall and disappeared.

Blaine caught up with Kurt in French after first block. The boy sat in the very back of the room by the windows and kept his head down, quietly doing his work. Unlike the other boys, he never whispered or goofed around, even though the teacher was incredibly easy going. During class, he glanced back a few times while students socialized around him. When the teacher ordered them to partner up, he immediately attempted to make eye contact with Kurt. After a few moments though, he gave up on that and decided to just go over and sit by him. "Do you want to be my partner?" He asked.

Kurt looked up in surprise and glanced around to make sure Blaine was talking to him and not somebody near him. "Uh, sure."

Blaine grinned. "Awesome." He opened his textbook and flipped through the pages until he reached the passage they were supposed to read and answer. After reading the paragraph, Kurt worked in silence, studying the text and scribbling down his answers. Blaine occasionally sneaked peeks at the boy, quickly looking away when Kurt noticed.

"What is it?" Kurt finally asked. "Is there something on my face?"

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to Warblers practice with me today." He noticed the indecisive look on Kurt's face and quickly added: "not to audition, just to sit in and watch. A capella can be a lot cooler than you think."

Kurt gave a small nod. "Sounds cool, I guess. We didn't have a glee club at my old school. Not enough interest." He shrugged. "It's kind of for losers."

Blaine smiled in disbelief. "Well, the Warblers are like rock stars here."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that. "It was all about sports at my old school. Jocks, namely football players, and Cheerios rule the school."

Blaine frowned. "Cheerios? You mean the cheerleading squad that's in the news like, every week?"

Kurt nodded. "They're pretty good." He said, but his grip on his pencil tightened.

"Dalton doesn't have cheerleaders, but sometimes our sister school Dobry Hall will let us borrow theirs." Blaine said.

"You and that girls' school are part of the same school board?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "We interact for prom and other school events. You know: sports, performances, major assemblies sometimes…For the straight guys here, it's their favorite days of the year."

Kurt nodded. "I can only imagine."

Blaine's smile disappeared. "You know, Kurt, if you ever need someone to talk about that, you can trust me."

Kurt looked at him in confusion. "About what?"

"Well, yesterday you said you didn't know what you liked." Blaine explained, lowering his voice. "I understand what it's like to be confused. If you over just want to talk, my door is always open." He smiled warmly.

Kurt blushed and he stared down at his text book. "Thanks, but I don't think you would understand what I'm going through." He shrugged. "But I appreciate the offer."

"Why not? I'm sure I could if you told me." Blaine insisted.

Kurt shook his head. "Sorry, but no. I'm fine."

Blaine nodded. "Just remember that the offer still stands and always will."

Kurt was relieved when the teacher called everyone back to their seats. Blaine was kind, but Kurt wasn't sure he was ready to pour his heart out to someone he had only known for a few weeks. A lot of people had been nice to him and then turned around and stabbed him in the back. Being one of the only out gay kids in Lima had given him trust issues, now more than ever.

"Don't let yourself get tricked by an attractive face." Kurt mumbled to himself. The bell rang and he gathered up his things before leaving the room for his next class.

Lunch was a fairly normal affair. Boys talked around Kurt while he ate in silence. It was almost like looking out of a fishbowl. At McKinley, Kurt had always been looking in, but now he was in the thick of it and still just as isolated. At one point, his loud ringtone cut through the chatter, startling Kurt more than anyone else. "Um, sorry." He blushed, fumbling to silence the Lady Gaga tone that was blasting out of the speakers of his phone. A few boys chuckled and grinned.

"Great taste." Wes smiled teasingly.

Kurt held up his finger and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"_So you decided to run away, fag?"_

Kurt stiffened and fear flashed across his face. "Who is this? How did you get my number?"

"_Always knew you were a pussy. Ricky's in juvie thanks to you, asshole."_

Seeing the horrified expression on Kurt's face, the boys frowned in concern. "Kurt? Is everything okay?" Blaine asked.

"_Fucking whore. Just because you're at Queer Academy doesn't mean we can't get you."_

Kurt's breath quickened and his eyes filled with tears. "Leave me alone. I'm calling the police."

"_Better watch your back, cunt." _The voice growled before hanging up.

Kurt took a shaky breath and stared at his phone.

"Kurt? Who was it?" Trent frowned.

"I-I'm sorry. I need to go." Kurt replied. He was about to start crying. Leaving his mostly uneaten lunch on the table, he grabbed his bag and ran out of the dining hall, up to the dean's office.

Back at the table, the boys silently picked at their food, the cheerful atmosphere gone.

"What was that about?" Jeff frowned.

"I…I'm not sure." Wes frowned.

Blaine looked up grimly. "I think it was somebody from his old school. I used to get anonymous phone calls, too."

"But he's safe here. Nobody can hurt him." Trent protested.

"We know that, but Kurt definitely doesn't. The best we can do for now is keep an eye on him and let him know we'll always be around to make him feel safe." Blaine said firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt sprinted to the dean's office and knocked on the door urgently, wiping frightened tears from his eyes. He had no idea how they had found out where he was. His dad hadn't told anyone, even his teachers. Who had been on the phone? How had they known?

The door opened to reveal the dean standing there, professionally outfitted in a gray suit and maroon tie. He looked a bit irritated at the interruption from his work, but the second he saw Kurt's face, his expression softened.

"Sir? I'm sorry to bother you, but I really need to talk to you." Kurt said, allowing his voice to rise into its natural feminine tone.

Recognizing him, the dean nodded and stepped aside. "Come on in."

Kurt stepped into the room, clutching the strap of his bag tightly. The dean gestured for him to take a seat and he took his messenger bag off, setting it beside the chair on the floor.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Hummel?" He asked.

"I just got an anonymous call." Kurt blurted nervously. "They know I'm here and I think they're going to try to come after me."

The dean looked at him in alarm. "Do you have any idea of who might have called you?"

Kurt nodded truthfully after a moment's hesitation. "I-I think it might have been one of my old tormenters from McKinley."

"What did they say?" The dean asked, quickly scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Um, they told me it was my fault my rapist was in jail and they said that Dalton wasn't going to protect me from them." Kurt said, his voice quivering slightly.

The dean sat down beside Kurt. "I want you to listen to me. We will do everything here in our power to keep you safe. I'll alert the security immediately about possible trespassers and if it would make you feel better, we can contact the police."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't get them involved yet, but I appreciate it." He took a shaky breath. "I just don't want them to get me again." He crossed his legs at the memory.

The dean nodded. "I'll be notifying the entire faculty and if you need anything, feel free to call somebody. We want you to. This may be first and foremost a school, but our biggest priority is keeping our students safe."

Kurt stood up. "Thank you, sir." He grabbed his bag and cleared his throat. "I'm going to return to class." He stated, training his voice back to its lower octave.

The dean returned to his desk. "If anything else happens, don't hesitate to come see me. It doesn't matter when."

"Thanks again." Kurt told him before leaving.

Nick and Jeff sat beside each other in Trigonometry when the door opened. They both looked up and were surprised to see Kurt handing the teacher a pass.

"It's a half hour into class. Where has he been?" Nick asked as he watched Kurt take his seat and pull out his notes to follow along with the lesson.

"I hope he's okay. He seemed pretty upset when he left the dining hall." Jeff whispered.

"You heard what Blaine said. We just need to be there for him." Nick reminded him.

When Trent returned to his dorm, Kurt was sitting on the floor surrounded by textbooks. His hair, which was almost to his shoulders, was wet from a shower and he was wearing nothing but a bra and boxer shorts.

"You okay, Kurt?" He asked, quickly shutting the door behind him. "You seemed pretty upset earlier."

"I'm fine." Kurt rasped. "I just…"

Trent sat down on his bed and gestured for him to continue.

"I'm sure you've heard stuff like this a thousand times." Kurt mumbled, playing with the corner of his textbook. "I…got a call today from one of my old bullies. He threatened me, but I don't know how he managed to find out I was here."

Trent frowned. "Did you tell someone?"

Kurt nodded. "I talked to the dean, but I-I just…don't want to be alone. Ever. I'm really scared." He admitted.

"Kurt, I'll never leave you alone when you don't feel safe." Trent told him. "Even if I'm at the library or something, just send me a text and I'll be here as soon as possible."

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Thanks, but I don't want you getting hurt."

Trent shrugged. "Still."

Kurt didn't reply, so Trent decided to start on his homework.

"Are you sure about this?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was currently leading him by the shoulders into the Warbler's choir room. After a bit more begging, Kurt had reluctantly agreed to attend one of their practices. "Absolutely, you'll like it." Blaine assured him.

"But what if they ask me to leave?" Kurt questioned him. "Or worse, participate?"

Blaine laughed and sat him down on one of the couches. "I can almost guarantee you'll enjoy yourself."

Kurt sighed and shyly settled back on the couch. "Guys! Kurt's here!" He heard Wes call out and in a matter of seconds, Kurt was surrounded by the boys.

"Are you going to audition?" David asked excitedly.

Kurt shook his head. "No, no, just spectating."

"You should try out." Nick insisted. "We still have a spot open."

"Thanks, but I don't think so. I'm not even that good." Kurt shrugged.

"Liar." Trent piped up. "You sing all the time in the shower and you easily have one of the best voices I've ever heard."

Kurt blushed furiously as a few boys laughed at the idea of Kurt belting out in the shower. "Fine, but no laughing." He said stiffly. The boys whooped and cheered as Kurt got up off of the couch and walked over to the stereo system that rested on top of the piano. Pulling out his iPod, he hooked it up and browsed through his favorites until he found the desired song. He flushed in embarrassment as the music began. He could feel everybody's eyes on him. Kurt thought he was going to choke, but immediately thought of all those Cheerios practices where he'd had to go through routines with jocks shouting catcalls and insults at him. Suddenly, this seemed like a cakewalk.

"_I had a way the-en, looosing it all on my ooown. I had a heart the-e-en but the queen has been o-overthrown." _Kurt took a deep breath and shed his jacket, backing up.

"_And I'm not sleeping noooow, the dark is too hard to beat. And I'm not keeping noow, the strength I need to push me." _

He charged forward and did a handspring, flipping over a coffee table and beginning the cheerio routine that he felt fitted the song best.

"_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stoooone. You shine it when I'm alo-one! And so I tell my-self that I'll be stroooong and dreaming when they're go-one!"**_

Kurt was a whirlwind of sexiness, for lack of better words. His moves were sharp and sensual, his hands traveling up and sown his body with his hips gyrating in time to the beat. He never noticed his shirt becoming untucked or his hair breaking free of its styling products. His body jerked and swayed hypnotically, his moves raw and erotic.

"'_**Cause they're callin', callin' callin' me home-callin' callin' callin' hoooome. You show the lights that stop me turn to stoooone. You shine it when I'm alooooooone!"**_

When Kurt finished, he threw his hands down from over his head and tried to catch his breath as he looked around to gauge the reactions of the others. Everyone had gone completely silent with their mouths hanging open. A few stared in absolute disbelief and Kurt noticed that Blaine had crossed his legs, his school bag resting on top of his lap.

"So uh, yea." Kurt blushed, pulling his blazer back on. He looked up and saw everyone still staring at him and he quickly looked down, wondering if his bandaging had become unwrapped. Nope, still flat. His hair was hanging freely, but that was it. "What? What is it?"

"What do you think?" Wes asked. "Did you just see yourself?"

"I understand it's a complex routine but once you get the basic techniques…" Kurt began.

"Not what I'm talking about. I'm pretty sure you just gave half the guys in this room boners and most of them are straight." Wes stated.

Kurt blushed bright red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm not asking for it."

"Asking for what?" Thad frowned in confusion.

Kurt looked around the room at all of the boys staring at him, then over at Trent's reassuring gaze. "Nothing."

"Well thank you, Kurt." David grinned. "We'll vote on it and let you know tomorrow."

Kurt looked at him in surprise. "Wait, what?"

"Your audition." Blaine smirked.

Kurt glared over at Trent. "You sneaky bastard." He muttered, making the others laugh so that even Kurt had to smile a little bit.

Once Kurt had excused himself to go work on homework, the Warblers discussed his performance, though it was pretty unanimous.

"Outstanding." Blaine said the second the door closed behind Kurt. "He obviously has dance skills and knows how to capture an audience. And his voice was just…with a voice like that we are guaranteed for sectionals."

"Speaking as someone who _isn't _attracted to Kurt," Thad spoke up, bringing a round of giggles that made Blaine turn pink, "I have to agree."

"Kurt's definitely got the singing abilities. His range is higher than anyone else's on the team and think of all the song opportunities we could have." Nick piped up.

Wes listened to it all intently and nodded. "Alright. Does anyone have a reason as to why Kurt should not be accepted into the Warblers?" When not a single hand went up, he began to smile. "Okay then, all for accepting Kurt as the newest member of the Warblers?" Every hand went up and Wes grinned, banging his gavel down on the council table. "It's settled. Initiation at seven."

The next morning, Kurt woke up at six and changed into boxers since he had gym fourth block and tugged a white t-shirt on once he had bound his chest. He put on his uniform and styled his hair. Something was off, however. Trent was already one when he woke up and the boys weren't waiting for him downstairs like they usually did. Kurt shrugged and figured he'd see them at breakfast. Once he'd gotten breakfast, Kurt walked over to their usual table only to find it completely empty. That was definitely unusual. He tried to shrug it off as an emergency Warbler's meeting, but something just didn't seem right. Nevertheless, Kurt took a seat at the empty table and began to eat.

Suddenly he was submerged in darkness and his arms and legs were grabbed, pulling him on top of the table. "Stop!" He shrieked, trying to fight it but his limbs were being held down securely. He felt his blazer and pants being removed and a jolt went through his body. Oh God. It was happening all over again. He was supposed to be safe. Safe from the bullies and the tormenters. "Let go of me!" He screamed. "Please!" He felt his tie and uniform shirt being removed and realized that he had begun to cry. "Please, please let me go!" He sobbed in the stuffy darkness of the bag. He desperately tried to kick and writhe, but it was effortless. He felt something wet and cold coat his arms and legs and his mind immediately wandered to Ricky coming inside of him…the feel of his sweaty body on his. Kurt was pretty certain he was going to be sick. Then something was being stuck to him in the places where he had felt the cold liquid. They tickled and scratched and by now, Kurt had no idea what was going on as he wept pitifully.

And then he couldn't breathe.

Kurt was hyperventilating in the darkness, gasping in air that never entered his lungs. Screaming and sobbing and suffocating in fear. That's when the bag was yanked off of his head and he was blinded by bright light.

"Congratulations! Your initiation is over! You are officially a member of the Dalton Warblers!" Wes announced. Everyone around him cheered, but that quickly stopped when Kurt let out a blood-curdling scream. The all watched as Kurt curled up into a ball, weeping and struggling for air.

"Kurt? Say something, what's wrong?" Blaine asked. He rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder, but the boy let out another scream, quickly scrambling away. The boys looked at each other in alarm. This was wrong. This was very wrong. Two Warblers quickly ran out of the room to find some teachers.

"Kurt? You're okay." Trent told him, approaching the boy cautiously.

"Get away!" Kurt shrieked, making the boys flinch. He sucked in air, curling and uncurling his fists. He looked almost feral, covered in glue in feathers: the traditional hazing of the Warblers. He was a trembling, sobbing mess and his hair hung down in his face. "Please! Please! Please!" He cried out and some of the Warblers felt their stomachs flip. This wasn't right. This wasn't how initiation was supposed to go.

A teacher rushed into the room with the Warblers and she hurried over to Kurt. "Mr. Hummel? Are you alright?" She reached out to touch him, only to have her arm slapped away.

Kurt flinched and pushed himself to the end of the table, curling up tighter. "Leave me alone!"

More teachers soon showed up and herded the students out of the room. They were ordered to go straight to their first classes and wait for their teachers.

Kurt refused to respond to anyone. For almost twenty minutes, teachers attempted to make contact with Kurt, only to get sobbing and screams in reply. However, Kurt eventually got his breathing under control and he slowly got off of the table, hugging himself as he shook. Most teachers had left to teach their classes, but the ones that remained quickly looked up when they heard him move.

"Kurt?" His French teacher, Mademoiselle Bouvier carefully approached him. "Are you okay?"

Kurt's breath hitched as he inhaled. "Yes." He croaked, his voice shot from crying and screaming.

"Why don't you go back to your dorm, take the day off?" The dean suggested quietly from his spot at the table.

Kurt gasped and shook his head quickly. "No! Not alone…not alone."

Would you like one of us to come with you?" The dean asked.

"I can go." His gym teacher immediately spoke up.

"No! Not a man." Kurt rasped softly. His face crumpled. "Not a man."

"I'll go." Ms. Bouvier stated. She gathered up Kurt's belongings and led him into the hall with a gentle hand on his back.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine thought he was going to be sick as he sat in his biology class. Sure, the Warblers were in a ton of trouble, but what he was really worried about was Kurt, He had been so scared. Blaine couldn't stop imagining the scene in his head: Kurt screaming in pure terror, crying harder than Blaine had ever seen anybody cry. It frightened him. Obviously, Kurt wasn't in school that day and during lunch, the Warblers were called to the dean's office where they eagerly accepted his livid lecture and punishment of two weeks after school detention. In Blaine's opinion, it wasn't enough. The boys spent the rest of the day in quiet, sullen moods and by the time Warbler's practice came around, everyone's guilt had finally built up to the point of bursting.

"Okay, guys. An epic apology is in order." Wes said seriously. "Something went extremely wrong with the initiation and we may have just pushed ourselves right back to the beginning with Kurt. We really need to make it up to him. Who's got any ideas?"

"We could make him an apology card." Trent suggested.

"Not enough." Wes stated.

"Throw him a party?" Nick put in.

"Eh…" Wes shrugged.

"We should serenade him at the Halloween Ball." Blaine decided. "Trent could figure out what his favorite song is and we could sing it to him."

"I like that." Wes nodded. "All in favor?" A unanimous yes. "Just one thing, how are we going to convince him to come?"

When Trent entered the room, he found Kurt lying on his bed with Wicked blaring from his stereo. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and he was dressed in pajamas.

"Kurt?" Trent asked softly, not wanting to startle the boy.

"Uh-huh?" Kurt replied, his voice monotonous.

"Are…are you alright?"

"You mean other than being publicly humiliated by having a panic attack while me friends covered me in glue and feathers?" Kurt asked bluntly.

Trent flinched. "Kurt…we feel so bad. It was supposed to be a friendly initiation. We had no idea…we're so sorry."

Kurt nodded absentmindedly.

"If it makes you feel better, David felt so guilty he started to cry." Trent added/

That made Kurt look up in surprise. "David…cried?" That was hard to believe.

Trent nodded. "Anyway….I just really hope you'll forgive us."

Kurt didn't respond to that and after a few minutes, Trent realized that he was done talking, He left the boy to his thoughts and got to work on his homework. It wasn't until Trent had crawled into bed and turned out the light that Kurt spoke again.

"I forgive you."

Trent opened his eyes and turned to look at him through the darkness. "You do?"

"I realized that even though you stripped me, you stopped at my shirt and boxers and you never once touched my chest or groin."

Trent sat up. "What…what do you mean?"

"Goodnight, Trent."

And that was that.

After a week, most everyone had forgotten about Kurt's episode during breakfast. The hot news now was the quickly arriving Masquerade Ball that Dalton hosted every year. Essentially it was a Halloween dance and was one of the biggest social events of the year. Dalton boys invited Dobry Hall girls and everyone dressed up in costumes for a night full of dancing, costume contests, games and food. While it was supervised, a boy usually managed to sneak in alcohol. The ball lasted until midnight or one in the morning and afterwards, couples were allowed to hang out on campus for an extra hour outside or around the buildings. With supervision of course. While most girls then drove back to Dobry Hall, many often stayed in their boyfriend's dorm overnight and roommates who had been sexiled had sleepovers with other boys. It was easy to understand why the ball was such a big deal.

Luckily, the Warblers were still granted access to the dance since they were going to be performing. Many of the boys had already gotten dates and were going crazy trying to pick out "couple" costumes.

"Are you going with anybody?" Kurt asked Trent one day after school. They were sitting on their beds eating tootsie pops that Trent had stolen from Jeff's candy stash. Kurt had just finished a yoga routine, so he was sprawled out on his bed still clad in Reebok shorts and a sports bra. Trent had gotten pretty used to seeing Kurt with boobs, so it hardly even fazed him anymore.

Trent smiled and shrugged, but otherwise did not reply to Kurt's question.

Kurt caught the smile and broke out into a grin his himself. He had become much more comfortable around Trent and frankly, he was the only person that he completely trusted. It made him sparkle inside to think that he finally had a friend. "You are! Who is it?"

Trent blushed. "I don't know. She may not even say yes."

"Is she pretty?" Kurt asked him.

"Like a model." Trent admitted. "She'll probably go with an athlete."

Kurt shook his head. "That's not true. Just walk up and ask her. Don't be afraid. Just stand your ground."

"Is that your plan for asking Blaine?" Trent teased him.

Now it was Kurt's turn to blush. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about you and your crush on Blaine. We see you stare at him." Trent smiled. "You should ask him."

Kurt turned red and shook his head. "I don't think so."

"What? Why?" Trent frowned.

"Think about it, Trent." Kurt sighed, rolling over onto his stomach. "What if Blaine did like me and we did get together? What do you think would happen when he found out I have a vagina?"

"Oh yea. Well maybe he won't care. He's not shallow, Kurt. He could like you for you and not your parts."

Kurt shrugged. "I doubt it. I don't think I'll go anyways."

"What? You have to go! It's the biggest social event of the year other than the Christmas concert and prom."

Kurt repeated his movement. "What's the point?"

Trent gaped at him. "You'll have so much fun. More guys at this school lose the big V after the ball than after prom."

"Don't have to worry about that." Kurt muttered darkly.

Once more, Trent glanced over at him curiously but didn't say a word. Suddenly, he grinned. "Who says you have to go as a boy?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Who's gonna know if you dress up like a girl?" Trent asked.

"Are you crazy?" Kurt replied. "People will recognize me!"

"Kurt, it's a masquerade ball. People won't recognize you." Trent insisted. "Everyone will just think you're from Dobry."

Kurt stared at him skeptically. "I don't know…"

"It'll be fun." Trent smiled.

Kurt sighed and got up, dropping his shorts and changing into pajamas. "I'll think about it."

Trent grinned. "Tell me if you do. I'll help you pick a costume."

The discussion didn't come up again until a day before the ball. Kurt had entered their room to fine Trent lying face down on the bed. "What's up with you?" He asked as he set his bag down on his desk chair.

"I asked her." Came Trent's muffled voice.

Kurt looked up in surprise. "Really? What did she say? What happened?"

Trent sighed and sat up. "She has a date. I shouldn't have waited so long."

"It's not your fault." Kurt said, sitting beside his roommate.

"I'm such an idiot." He frowned. "Now what am I going to do?"

Kurt sat there for a moment, battling with himself before letting out a defeated sigh. "I'll be your date."

Trent looked up in surprise. "Really? You mean as a girl?"

Kurt sighed. "Yes, yes, boobies and all."

Trent grinned and wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! You are the best! I promise you'll have an amazing time!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yea, yea, but you're paying for my costume."

Trent smiled sheepishly. "I may have already bought it."

Kurt looked at him in disbelief. "Trent you didn't."

"I'm sorry. I saw it online and it was so perfect I couldn't resist." Trent said guiltily. "You'll look gorgeous."

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Show it to me."

Trent got up and hurried over to his closet, pulling out a clothing box and opening it up. He held it up and Kurt groaned. "Oh God."

"Please! You'll look so amazing!" Trent pleaded, getting down on his knees.

Kurt sighed. "Fine, fine, but you're on your own for prom."

Trent cheered and got up, hugging him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you!" He beamed excitedly. "This is going to be awesome!"

"You owe me." Kurt told him.

"Has anyone seen Trent or Kurt?" Blaine asked. The dining hall was filled with people wearing all sorts of masks and costumes. The Warblers had just arrived in their outfits, a mismatched parade of varying characters. Blaine, who was dressed as Harry Potter along whit Dacid and his ate was looking all around, hoping to spot the missing duo.

"I heard that Kurt wasn't coming." Wes frowned.

"What? But he has to come!" Blaine frowned. "What about our serenade?" And Wes simply shrugged.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." Trent called out. The boys turned to see their friend dress in all green as Peter Pan.

"Nice costume." Jeff laughed. He and Nick had gone together as Ash and Pikachu. "Who's your date?" He grinned slyly.

Holding onto his arm was a petite, slender young girl with curvy hips and large breasts. She wore a strapless green dress that resembled Tinkerbell's and she had a small white fairy wings on her back. Her shoes were green with big white puff balls on them and her hair was tied back in a messy bun. She had fake eyelashes on and black makeup that made her look like a cute anime character. Overall, she was one of the prettiest girls at the party. She looked over at Trent shyly.

"She's Tinkerbell, of course!" Trent grinned.

"How'd you get her? She's like the hottest one here!" David complained, making Kurt turn red.

"Don't let your date hear you say that." Trent teased.

Blaine smiled. "I apologize for my hormone crazy friends." He said, making Kurt blush deeper.

Trent smirked deviously. "Hey Blaine? Would you mind staying with my date? I have something to take care of."

Kurt's eyes widened and he looked at Trent in alarm, silently begging him not to leave him there with Blaine.

"You'll be fine." Trent whispered reassuringly. "Just try to enjoy yourself."

Kurt watched him walk off, leaving him alone with the Warblers. Usually this wouldn't have been such a problem, but when his breasts that he wasn't even supposed to have were threatening to burst out of his dress, then there was an issue. He turned to find not only Blaine, but David, Thad, Wes and a few other Warblers waiting for him with enthusiastic smiles.

"Why don't I introduce you?" Blaine chuckled, pointing to each Warbler and telling Kurt their name. Not that Kurt even paid attention. He more or less zoned out staring at Blaine's face.

"And your name is?" Wes asked.

Kurt froze. What if they recognized his voice? And he couldn't exactly say his name was Kurt! The boys were looking at him expectantly. He needed to think of something fast. Miraculously, Blaine grinned, taking pity on him and decided to step up and save him. "Staying in character?" He joked.

Kurt sighed gratefully and nodded. He looked around awkwardly, wishing Blaine would keep talking. Fortunately, Blaine seemed to have the same idea. "Are you hungry?" Kurt nodded. "Why don't we get some food and then we can dance until Trent comes back." He suggested. Kurt smiled in agreement, so Blaine presented his arm, which Kurt was more than happy to take and be lead to the food tables.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Blaine asked politely and Kurt quickly nodded, relieved that Blaine was keeping up the conversation. Another slower song started and Blaine smiled, setting his food down and offering Kurt his hand once more. "Would you care to dance?"

"Sure." Kurt said, trying to contain his excitement. He completely forgot about keeping silent.

Blaine's eyes lifted in surprise and he looked at Kurt curiously as he escorted him onto the dance floor. He quickly smiled again though and placed a hand on Kurt's hip, the other cradling his hand. Kurt rested his other hand on Blaine's shoulder and he smiled, feeling like a ballroom dancer as they twirled around, navigating through all of the boring foot-shifters. At one point, Blaine grabbed his waist and lifted him up, twirling him around before setting him back down on the floor, making Kurt laugh in delight.

"So how are my dancing skills?" He grinned.

"Admirable." Kurt smiled, allowing his voice to come out in its sweet, relaxed tone that only Trent heard nowadays.

Blaine chuckled. "I'm glad you think so." He studied Kurt's face, making the brunette squirm under his gaze. "You look like somebody I know. Probably explains why you're so pretty." He admitted, and Kurt felt a jolt of electrical thermo energy jolt through his heart. However, his fantasy was cut short when Wes ran up to them and shook Blaine's shoulder.

"Come on, it's time to perform." He said urgently.

Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse me. I need to go perform with the Warblers. Will you be alright by yourself?" Once Kurt nodded, he hurried off with the rest of the group, leaving Kurt to wander around by himself for a while.

The costumes he saw were absolutely marvelous. All around him there were princesses and princes, celebrities even a few that could qualify as cosplay. Far as he could see, though, he was the only fairy at the ball. The Warblers were just starting and attention turned to the stage, so Kurt figured that it was as good of a time as ever to use the bathroom. He entered, freezing when three boys turned and looked at him in surprise.

"I think you have the wrong room." One said and Kurt blushed, rushing out. How could he make such a stupid mistake? That could have given him away. He needed to be more careful. With a sigh, he entered the girl's bathroom instead, cautiously looking out for any threats before going into a stall to pee. While he was at the sink washing his hands, several girls entered in cute, almost too skimpy to be school appropriate costumes. A bunny walked up beside him and checked her eye makeup in the mirror while her friends, a bumble bee and a lady bug disappeared into stalls.

"I love your costume." She smiled and it took Kurt a second to realize that she was talking to him.

"What?" She asked.

"Your costume." The girl smiled. "It's super cute."

Kurt looked at her skeptically. She sounded like a real life Regina George. "Thanks, yours is nice too."

The girl beamed. "Don't you just love parties? This is the third ball I've been to and every time it's been wonderful."

"This is my first." Kurt mumbled as he dried his hands with paper towels.

The girl gasped. "For real? Are you alone? You should come hang out with us."

Kurt shrugged indecisively. "I dunno…my date is going to be looking for me once the Warblers finish…"

"He's a Warbler? SO is mine. They always do encores. Just chill with us until they're done." She insisted.

Kurt hesitated before nodding. "Sure, okay." He smiled.


End file.
